Hunger Games Interrupted
by Willmatron
Summary: A group of inter-dimensional travelers interrupt the 74th Hunger Games with dire consequences for the Capital.


The workmen sawed through the trees. Several trees had fallen onto the train tracks that lead into the Capital. They all had fallen suspiciously onto the tracks. That is why four Peacekeepers were sent with them.  
"There's a tent over there," said a peacekeeper. He led his partner up the red and blue tent. Beside it sat a large chainsaw.  
They didn't notice the young woman who came up behind them. She placed a hand on one man's mouth. His eyes glazed over. The second Peacekeeper didn't know what to do as he looked at the beautiful woman in a yellow dress.  
She placed her hand on his mouth. His eyes became instantly blood shot and he threw up blood. He was filled with an inconsolable rage.  
The next two soldiers looked for their comrades before stopping. It sounded someone was attacking the workmen. They turned around to see a young woman in her early twenties staring at them. She put her hand on them. Skin touched skin. One soldier was instantly filled with rage while the other felt his heart stop. He stood up and instantly ran looked for food.  
The first two guards shambled up to the woman. She didn't need to look at them she saw what they saw and knew what they knew.  
The driver of the railcar looked out. He saw that the workcrew had finished their work.  
"Come on they're having the lottery. I don't want to miss it," he said.  
"Tell me about this lottery," said the woman.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"I was Jessica Long, but God summoned me now I am Pestilence," she said. She put a finger to his mouth. "We should go."

Katniss watched the crowd. They cheered the tributes as the floats drove pass. Suddenly there was a change of tone in the crowd. A woman in a yellow dress walked between the people. She touched everyone she came across.  
The float stopped. Katniss stood up and looked forward. On one side of the street were hundreds of people. A number lay on the sidewalk, while others threw up blood. What caught Katniss's attention the most were the young girls. Most appeared to be about Prim's age. They stood while other people suffered and died. They had no expression.

Shots rang off and people panicked. A few minutes later they were returned to the training area. The doors were locked shut.  
"Everyone back to your rooms," said Seneca. He ordered them away with out explanation.

Two days passed and then a week. Seneca called off all training. The tributes especially Katniss knew something was up. They checked the television. It showed nothing about what was happening outside.

"Still no information on what caused the gas main explosions a couple of weeks ago, but the government is still cordoning off the area until they can declare it safe," said the reporter.  
"What do they mean I heard gunshots?" asked Katniss.  
"It doesn't mean anything," said Cinna. "They're holding a big meal later today so you have to be there."  
The banquet was quiet. Very few tributes talked or even socialized. They were still used to being prepared to kill each other. Katniss loaded up a plate with food, but stopped she heard noise from the hallway.  
"The power went out last night for a couple of hours," said Glimmer to Marvel.  
"That's nothing the power goes out all the time," he replied.  
"This is the capital," said Glimmer.  
The double doors to the banquet hall opened. A woman in a yellow dress walked in. It was dirty covered with blood and grime. Several men followed her. They stumbled along with blood covered mouths.  
"I need to talk to who's in charge," she said. Jessica looked around the room. She saw Katniss and Rue standing behind her. She walked over to them. She bent over and looked at Rue. "Aren't you the cutest little thing?"  
Seneca stood facing the wall. Jessica stood nude. She had been cleaned and now seamstresses worked to sow her another new dress. It was a near copy of the one she worn.

"I assume you have all the girl's measurements," she said to a seamstress. The woman nodded. "I want a dress for every girl like this, but only I wear yellow."

"Under who's authority do you operate?" asked Seneca. He knew who he would have to report to eventually.  
"Who know who. Don't act like you don't know what's going on. I have thrown the city into turmoil and you've been keeping it from these children," said Jessica. She nodded to the female tributes standing near her.  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
"To announce my presence to the country," said Jessica.  
"I believe that I can do that," he said.  
"Good, tomorrow we'll have a meal where the children can talk to me. Then I'll make my announcement," said Jessica.

Katniss sat at the table. She wore a blue dress similar to one she wore at home. The male tributes wore clothes similar to their own districts. Most tributes were seated in pairs by district. The exception being district 3 the female tribute, Katniss never learned her name, sat beside Jessica.

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" Jessica asked the tribute. Katniss thought that was an odd question. She looked around the room and saw all the tributes and realized something. Katniss breathed a sigh of relief. The games should have already started.

She relaxed and sank into deep thought. She looked at Peetra. A loud bang brought her back. Cato hit a table with his fist.

"What are these things? Are they alive or dead?" he asked.

"Some are alive," said Jessica. She pointed to a teenage girl that poured a drink. "My Maids are alive, but I've zombiefied them, removing their freewill."  
"Like an Avox," said Haywitch.  
"I guess. The Ragers are alive, but so consumed by rage they can only think of one thing, the destruction of people and property. The Shamblers and Runners are both dead," said Jessica.

"And you can make them?" asked Cato.  
"Yes, I need just one brief touch," said Jessica. The girl leaned back as Jessica tried to feed her a piece of fruit. "I have complete and utter control of my abilities."

"What about them?" asked Katniss.

"I control them as well. I see what they see. Hear what they hear. I control every action and every possible action they may do," said Jessica.

"I bet it gets hard to control all of them," said Cato.

"Actually the more I control the easier it is to control them," she said. "And there's this." She held up her hand. Clove's throwing knife she had been using to cut up her food floated into the air between the tables. "Once I hit a thousand I can do more than control them."

"You know what, I like her," said the girl.

Cato threw his spear into the target. Thresh picked up his spear and aimed.

"You should she liked you," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I saw the way she looked at you," said Thresh.

Katniss was woken from a nap. It was early afternoon.

"She wants you outside," said Rue. Katniss realized she had not been outside since she arrived in the Capital.

Katniss walked with Rue. She noticed something different from some of the female tributes. Glimmer and Clove were dressed in their arena clothes. They carried their weapons. Marvel and Cato also joined them. They had their weapons as well.

"What going on?" asked Katniss.

"I don't know they just said we need to be outside," said Rue.

They made it outside. In an empty fountain sat a small pile of weapons. On the other side was a group of people. They appeared to be Capital citizens.

"What's going on?" Katniss asked Jessica.

"It appears they want two things," said Jessica.

"Which are?" asked Katniss.

"Food and to watch the games. I'm going to give a chance for both," said Jessica. She smiled and looked at Ceasar.

"I know since you have missed the last supply drops that food is running low and some of you are requesting the return of the games. Pestilence suggested that the only way the games will return is with your participation," said Caesar. The crowd hushed. "We have weapons for seven in the middle. If you want to make it to the next supply drop then send tribute age children in."

After a few minutes of talking several teenagers stepped into the large fountain. Six children eventually volunteered. A girl of about fourteen years old was pushed in.

"Hey that's my daughter," said a brown haired man.

"Mine's not going in," said a fat blonde wigged man.

"Who's that?" asked a tribute.

"Nelson Lancaster his family owns the powerplants since before the Dark Days," said Seneca.

"Remember this isn't the Hunger Games its a team building exercise," said Ceasar. The tributes nodded to each other. They waited for the teenagers to select their weapons. A blonde haired girl picked up a hatchet. One of Clove's knives embedded itself into her temple.

"When I was a little girl. Younger than Rue or even Prim. I said Something in innocence that caused my father to beat me. Now as an adult I can understand why it didn't sound so innocent. Where I come from is much like Panem in the distant past. My father was a dentist so we were better off than the people in the small town I came from. But not as rich as the others," said Jessica. She made sure they had absorbed the information. "He told me he was making sure I grew up right. He even made sure I attended church at every opportunity."

"What did you say?" asked a girl.

"I told him that his new secretary was so pretty I wanted to kiss her like he did," said Jessica.

They looked out into the fountain. Only two people were fighting. The girl thrown into the fountain held Clove down trying to strangle her. Clove kicked knocking the girl back. She jumped up and grabbed the girl's wrist and twisted, bringing her to the ground. Clove wrapped her legs around the girls arm and twisted dislocating the arm. She stood up and walked to a knife.

Bang! A gun went off.

"Let my daughter go," said the brown haired man. He pointed a pistol at Clove and then at Ceasar and finally at Jessica.

"I will let her live. I'll even make sure she gets food and the medical attention she needs," said Jessica. She stepped into the fountain. "Kill Lancaster."

The man looked at his daughter and then at one of Snow's supporters. He pointed the pistol at Lancaster's head. Katniss jumped when the shot went off eventhough she knew it was going to happen.

Jessica walked over to the girl, "Do you want to see something?" She asked Clove. The girl nodded. Jessica put a finger on the girl's forehead. Her eyes glazed over before returning to normal. Her eyes turned from brown to a light blue.

"Cool. Can I keep her as a pet?" asked Clove.

"No, think of her as a servant. Now get her to the infirmary," said Jessica. She stood up. "Everyone return to your homes."

Cato walked down the hallway. The television monitors had arrows pointing from screen to screen. He walked up to one. A message appeared on it.

"I loved your performance. Follow the arrows and we can meet," it said.

Cato followed the monitors down to a doorway. It lead outside. He pushed it open and saw something he hadn't seen before. A huge figure stood beside a car. It was bulky with metal skin and a large purple eye in the center of its head. It opened a car door.

"Enter," it said in an electronic voice.

The robot drove him deep into the city. The building was a military installation, but Cato didn't know what it was for.

The building was empty of people, but it did have a reek of death about it. The robot lead him upstairs. It stopped at a door.

"Go inside," it said. Cato opened the door.

On the inside was a blonde haired woman. She wore gray leather pants and a gray jacket. She stared at a row of computer monitors. She turned around.

"Its nice to finally meet you. I've been watching you since you arrived," said the woman. She was in her mid twenties, about Jessica's age.

"Who are you?" asked Cato.

"I am Andrea Stewart, but you can also call me by the name Jessica gave me. Famine," said Andrea.

"You're working with her?" asked Cato.

"Actually I arrived here first and hoped to shut down the Games and this city, but she jumped the gun," said Andrea. Cato looked at a table. A small black object jumped up. It had four spiderlike legs and a camera for a head. It looked at him. Cato walked up to the monitors. A few showed what was happening inside the training area. One showed Seneca talking to several people on different screens. A second showed a woman watching several monitors. Cato couldn't see what was on the monitors.

Andrea looked at a young girl, who was about ten years old, sitting at a table. She flipped through a book.

"Jessica we have a problem," said Andrea. The girl looked up. She had light blue eyes. "Look for Adonna. She found something she shouldn't have."

Adonna watched the monitors. One showed a train flanked by a number of aircraft. The planes were much smaller than hovercrafts with wings on the front and at the back. Each wing had an engine. Several other vehicles with propellers on top flew further out. The train was a different design than the ones on Panem.

The second monitor showed Peacekeepers being shot. A few seconds later muscular men with large guns came into view.

Adonna knew that Seneca was in an important meeting and knew where to find him. The information was that important to interrupt it.

She left the room in a near run. And then bumped into someone.

"Hey," said Katniss. Adonna looked back at her. A arm swung clothes lining her down. Jessica stood in front of her.

"Should I?" asked Clove. She held a knife.

"No, I have something else in mind," said Jessica. She grabbed Adonna by the hair and drug her down the hallway. Clove pointed a knife at Katniss and smiled. Katniss stood back.

She heard a door open and then close. The faint sounds of screams could be heard. Jessica and Clove walked back.

Katniss walked to the door. She opened it. Six of the dead people ate the woman. She woman's body still shook from convulsions. Katniss turned around and threw up.

Jessica had the dining hall rearranged. She now sat at the front of a large rectangle. Clove stood beside her with her arms crossed. She had extra sheaths on her with more throwing knives.

Katniss walked in. She noticed who were missing from the tributes. Peetra, Cato, and Thresh were gone. She walked up in front of Jessica's table.

"You killed that woman for no reason," said Katniss.

"I had a good reason. She learned something she shouldn't have," said Jessica.

"What if you're becoming like Snow?" asked Katniss.

"I'll never be as bad as him. I would never make children fight to the death for entertainment," said Jessica.

"What did you call that earlier today?" asked Jessica.

"I gave them a choice not to," said Jessica.

"You're a monster," said Katniss.

"That's not the worse thing I've been called. Now go to your room or sit down and eat," said Jessica. Katniss stood staring her down. "Clove." She pointed at Katniss.

Clove stepped over the table and faced Katniss. She then grabbed Katniss's dress and pulled her down into a headbutt to the nose. Clove then kneed her in the stomach and elbowed her in the face. Katniss fell to the floor. She loss consciousness after the second kick.

Katniss woke up. Her face and ribs hurt. She didn't remember much of the fight, but she knew Clove threw the first punch.

She knew she was in her room. Katniss turned to her side to see the three other people in the room. Peetra sat sitting on the floor in a corner. Rue and Cinna sat nearby.

"You're awake," said Cinna.

"What happened?" asked Katniss.

"You were asleep for two days," said Rue.

"We lost Cato and Clove," said Cinna.

"We also lost Thresh," said Peeta.

"How?" asked Katniss.

"We went out to observe the supply drop and we saw something. He decided not to return," said Peeta. He stopped talked when he heard whistling. Cato, Glimmer, Marvel and another career girl walked pass the room.

"Cato's been going out and returning happy," said Cinna.

Thresh snuck through the street. The few remaining living Peacekeepers either didn't see him or just ignored him. A man with parts of his face bitten off stood beside a girl about Rue's age and height. Thresh swung his mace and killed the man with a blow to the head. Thresh knew the girl was alive, but under Jessica's influence.

She looked over at him, "Before you do anything rash. Think of Rue. She'll make a great replacement."

Seneca couldn't believe he was having the video conference. On the screens were two men and a woman.

"Who are you and what happened to Alma Coin?" asked President Snow to the woman.

"I am Maria Valdez. Coin has been replaced," she said. A shadow loomed over her.

"How, why?" asked Snow.

"How isn't important, but let's face it she could have done more to stop the games," said Valdez.

"And Plutarch I suspect you have nothing to do with this," said Snow.

"The idea only entered my head when the games did not take place," said Plutarch Heavenbee.

"What do you want to not to rebel?" asked Snow.

"The more equal distribution of food, end of the games and the return of the tributes," said Plutarch.

"I will consider it, but if I sense the slightest bit of rebellion once I remove as many Peacekeepers necessary to get my capital back I will have all the railroads bombed cutting the districts off from each other," said Snow.

"What's to prevent this woman from spreading her forces out into the districts?" asked Plutarch.

"So, far she has only taken half the city and killed only about half the people in the area. She's promised not to expand into the districts in her speech," said Seneca.

"Jessica can not be trusted," said Valdez. She turned off her screen. Seneca thought for a second.

"Find my men a way in that won't get them slaughtered and I can end this," said Snow.

"I have a way, but it may take my workmen a few extra days to get it completed without her noticing," said Seneca. The other two screens cut off.

He turned on the broadcast that Jessica Long made a few days ago, "I am Pestilence. For years you have toiled under the oppression of this new Roman empire. I have come to free you. Do nothing to aid them and do nothing to resist me this is your only warning."

"Parallel universe. Time flows differently between realities and our world could be similar to the distant past of your world," said Andrea.

"What brings you here?" asked Marvel.

"War," said Andrea.

"You came here to fight a war?" asked the district four tribute.

"No, War wanted to bring her mother to earth, its a long story I'll tell you sometime later. I used my father's technology to look into other universes. I realized most of her plans resulted in our deaths I decided that moving to another may have the same results," said Andrea.

"Did you find any other worlds like ours?" asked a male tribute.

"Two, one where Snow died before the games," said Andrea. Some of the tributes smiled. "The civil war and rebellion reduced the population by 70%." The tributes stopped smiling. "The next one ended with a Clove and Katniss faceoff. Seneca scheduled a rematch in a smaller arena. Clove asked that her and Katniss meet the president. Clove then stabbed him in the head. Katniss stabbed right above Clove's right eye."

"I guess things went badly for her then?" said Glimmer.

"Actually no, apparently Seneca saved their lives. Last I heard is that Katniss and a calmer more subdued Clove are on their way to District 12," said Andrea.

"So, you're here to help us?" asked Marvel.

"No, we're here to take over," said Andrea.

"What happens to us?" asked the female tribute.

"You go home and tell your districts to accept our rule," said Andrea.

"This is freaky," said a woman's voice over a computer screen. "They combined the DNA of tributes with dog like things."

"What are you doing here?" asked a man. Vines shot up from the floor. They tore the man in half.

"This place has potential. Give me the labs and arenas I'll see what I can do with their research," said the woman.

Glimmer walked up to a screen. On it were several muscular men with large guns massacring Peacekeepers by the dozen.

"Its like watching a video game," said Andrea.

A male tribute sitting on Andrea's bed leaned over and sniffed, "This bed smells funny." Cato blushed.

"A what?" asked Glimmer.

"Nevermind. Given enough time I'll introduce them. But you know your orders," said Andrea.

"Which are?" asked Marvel.

"Prepare the other tributes to escape. Make sure no one sides with Clove or Katniss," said Andrea.

"We've detected troop transports and a train heading to District 8. I've sent Chalk to intercept," said a woman's voice.

"I don't get what's going on," said the district four female tribute.

"Death brought her mother here, I brought my robots and my sister, War brought her army and her daughter, and Pestilence brought her Sins," said Andrea. She looked at the screens. "Cato I want you to escort them out I have to talk to someone return in about five minutes."

"Yes, ma'am," said Cato.

Andrea pressed a button on one of her keyboards.

"Are your workmen able to follow my instructions?" asked Andrea.

"Yes," said Seneca. "But it will take some more time. I don't want her to notice."

"She knows everything I know. I will tell you when to enact the plan," said Andrea.

Joanna Mason stood watching the soldiers pour out of the train. They weren't peacekeepers. They were all heavily armed. Gunshots went off. A woman walked out of the train. She was beautiful and elegant. She wore a business suit with a long trench coat. Soldiers surrounded her.

A girl about eighteen years old nodded at a soldier wearing a skull mask. She walked to the caboose. The back of the train rose up and transformed. Four wings unfolded. Each had an engine on them. The aircraft was smaller than the others that circled the town, firing into Peacekeeper positions.

"Who's in charge?" asked the woman.

Joanna was pushed forward to talk with the woman.

"I am Joanna Mason," she said. She extended her hand to shake, but the woman didn't take it.

"A tribute. I'm sorry about your family. It wasn't your fault you shouldn't feel guilty about them. If you want I can remove your guilt," said the woman. Joanna didn't know what to say.

Fifteen minutes later. The soldiers had rounded up the surviving Peacekeepers, twenty. They had them kneel before her.

"Are we broadcasting?" asked the woman.

"Yes," said a soldier.

"I am Wanda Schultz and I implore President Snow to surrender all forces to me immediately," said the woman. She looked at the Peacekeepers. "Pull out your knives." They did. "Now kill yourselfs." They men cut their own throats or stabbed themselves in the chests.

"What do you think would happen if Capital children were forced to participate in the Hunger Games?" Snow asked his general.

"I suppose they wouldn't make it pass the Cornucopia," said the general.

"If you if don't want your son and daughter to be the first then I would suggest pulling back your men to District 1," said Snow.

"There are rebellions breaking out in Districts 8 and 11," said the general.

"They don't matter as long as she controls my Capital. Remember Panem is the capital. The districts only serve it," said Snow.

Rachel Black flew her jet she didn't bother looking at the man standing behind her. She knew who he was. Chalk stood over eight feet tall with pure white skin, red hair, black finger nails and blood red eyes. He never talked.

"Rachel we've heard reports that the train has stopped and maybe preparing to return. Destroy it and drop Chalk off at 8. I then want you to circle the capital," said the man.

"Yes, dad," she said.

Rachel flipped the switches deploying the rocket pods. She flew over the train, firing rockets into the cars. Explosions destroyed them and the soldiers in them. She looked up and saw Chalk's reflection. He smiled.

Paynor looked up to the aircraft. A squad of Peacekeepers still held out. A large man in black dropped out into their position. The aircraft flew off.

Rachel circled the capital before noticing something in the woods. She landed the jet in a clearing. She saw someone dart between trees. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs and her baton and gave chase.

Rachel grabbed the red haired woman by one wrist. She girl twisted arm body around to fight back and then found herself with both hands handcuffed behind her back as she lay on the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked Commander Black.

"I've caught a prisoner," said Rachel.

"You weren't sent to do that," said her father.

"I think she's one of their sacrifices," said Rachel.

"Then bring her in," said the commander.

Rachel pulled the girl up, "What's your name?" The girl didn't respond. Rachel led her up the ramp and sat her down in a seat near the cockpit.

"What did Neal tell me?" asked Rachel so the girl could hear.

"Neal, my brother. Chief Interrogator," said Rachel. She saw the girl's expression change to one of concern. Rachel unfolded a table from a wall. She brought out some rations. Rachel uncuffed the girl's hands.

The girl looked at the food. She ate quickly.

"Who are you?" asked Rachel.

"Katniss called me Foxface," said the girl.

"Well, Fox. Me and my people need to know more about your district and what's going on in the Capital. I can take you where we can get you more food and a nice place to sleep," said Rachel.

Foxface smiled.

Katniss searched Peeta. She knew something was bothering him, but he wouldn't tell her. She avoided talking to Jessica as she walked to a tribute's room. Katniss saw the girl from district three walk out.

The girl stopped and looked at Katniss. She saw the girl's mouth move and knew what she was trying to say.

About ten minutes later Katniss found a number of the tributes on the roof of the building. Seneca had apperently let them out to get some sun. Katniss looked around. She saw mostly careers.

"Have you seen Foxface?" asked Katniss asked about the district five.

"No. Jessica was angry about it," said Marvel.

"Maybe she escaped," suggested Glimmer. She lay topless on her back, laying on her dress.

"I think the girl from district 3 needs our help," said Katniss. The careers looked at her. "She mouthed help me as she walked off with Jessica."

"You know what I've had fun these last few days," said the girl from district eight. "I haven't had to work. I've met a few people, been able eat enough."

Katniss thought for a second. She knew she lost them. "How long do you think it'll be until the president orders the capital bombed?"

"He won't order his city destroyed until he knows he can't get it back," said Cato.

"Odds are he won't do that until he makes one last attempt to retake the city," said Glimmer. Katniss saw her reasoning. She walked to the edge of the roof. Peetra sat on the sidewalk surrounding the building.

Katniss looked at him and then out into the city. A lone Peacekeeper ran between buildings. She figured he must be the last of his squad. Hands grabbed him and pulled him into an alley.

"Something has been bothering you for the last few days I want to know what it is going on," said Katniss.

"I'll tell you, but I don't want you to do anything stupid," said Peeta.

Katniss walked into the dining hall. Everyone became quiet when they saw her with her bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"You're going to get us all killed," she said. She nocked and arrow and aimed. Jessica held up a hand to stop Clove. Katniss let the arrow fly. Jessica's head slammed back against the chair the arrow pierced her right eye. The arrow attached itself and her head to the chair.

Everyone sat back in silence. Effie stood up and walked next to Katniss.

"I don't think we should let this interrupt this fine meal," she said.

Katniss looked at Clove and the girl looked away. Jessica's left eye opened. She smiled. Jessica pulled forward and eventually off the arrow. She stood up. Jessica grabbed the table and flipped it over.

"I don't follow the same rules as my creations," said Jessica. "I heal from fatal injuries and I don't crave human flesh except when my injuries are fatal for others."

She walked over to Katniss and Effie. She smiled at Katniss and grabbed Effie's head. She dug her fingers into Effie's eyes then removed the eyeballs. Katniss nearly threw up as she watched Jessica eat them. She took a wet towel from a maid and wiped the blood off her hands and face. Her eye was healed.

"We should talk," said Jessica. She grabbed her bow and snapped it in half. "Everyone finish your meals and go to your rooms."

She walked Katniss out of the room. Cato and Haywitch walked over to Effie. The woman lay twitching on the ground from shock.

"We should help her," said Haywitch.

"I am," said Cato. He grabbed the woman's head and twisted.

"I see what your problem is. Like me you've been treated so badly you can't recognize a good thing," said Jessica. She escorted Katniss to a wing of the building that the dead always guarded. "But like me you know when to recognize something bad. Like someone trying to stop you."

Jessica opened the door. She shoved Katniss inside. Four muscular men were inside. One cleaned his weapons while others exercised or read.

"I thought you worked alone," said Katniss.

"Things change when someone experiments on you," said Jessica. "Where's Greed, wrath and envy?"

"Mark said they found her," said a man.

"Who?" asked Jessica.

"Snow's granddaughter. They're bringing her here," said a man. He walked up and sized up Katniss. "We also found you this." He held out a necklace with a gold locket on it.

"Aona might like this. Or I can win over that girl from district four," said Jessica.

"Who's this?" asked Lust. He was shirtless when he walked up.

"She tried to kill me. I want you to teach her a painful lesson. But keep her alive and healthy enough to tell people about it," said Jessica. She walked to the door. "If you find anymore jewelry send a little my way." She left the right before the sounds of a struggle.

President Snow landed in District 12. He heard a tribute escaped. Now he could find out what was going on in his city. He walked inside the house. A tall blonde teenager stood up but backed down when he recognized him.

"What's going on?" asked Katniss's mother. She backed up when she saw him.

"I heard someone was back," said Snow.

"She's not well. We should let her sleep," said the woman.

"I won't be long," said Snow. He walked into Katniss's room. She lay on a bed with an iv bag attached to her. "What happened in there?"

"She has help," said Katniss.

"Those things?" asked Snow.

"No, men they were so strong," said Katniss.

"Tell me more," said Snow. He listened to Katniss and her mother before Katniss broke down and cried. "I will see that she is avenged."

Snow walked outside to his hovercraft. One of his officers ran up.

"Leave this district an extra month's worth of rations for everyone and scramble all the hovercrafts," he said. "Have them check all the old port cities if any display any signs of activities that we don't recognize destroy them. I believe we may not be the only nation left."

He looked up at the monitor. It displayed a map of Panem. Instead of twelve districts it showed four regions. Eleven, twelve and thirteen were one color, while seven eight nine and ten were one color, three four five and six were a different color. Meanwhile districts one, two and the capital were black.

"They're already carving up my country," he said.

They sat around campfires. The tributes now numbered twenty. Foxface, Katniss were missing and the tributes from district 3 'chose' to stay behind.

They all had come prepared to kill or be killed, but now after extra weeks together they decided that it would be better to escape and try to survive. The tributes unofficially had elected the 21st member of their group as their leader. Haywitch read over a couple of maps.

Seneca and Andrea had devised a method for their escape. They would be dropped into an arena through and simply walk out to a waiting hovercraft. They hadn't expected the walk to be over 12 hours. Haymitch and the tributes didn't understand their logic, agreed to do so. They stopped talking. Peacekeepers emerged from the woods. They surrounded the teenagers.

"March," ordered their leader. They lead them out of the arena and to a large clearing. Several hovercrafts released hundreds of Peacekeepers. Most rushed into the arena. President Snow stood in the center of the clearing.

"Who's in charge?" asked Snow.

"I am," replied Haywitch.

"Do you have them?" asked Snow.

"Yes," said Haywitch he pulled out the maps and handed them to Snow. "Are you going to keep your word and let them go home?"

"No," said Snow. Haywitch knew as much. "Take them to 12 there's something there they need to see."

When it was announced the Games were resuming they were shocked. The twenty one people in the hovecrraft were relieved that they weren't participating. It disgusted them when they found out who.

"I am called Lust," said the man. "I was the first to have Katniss."

Each of the Sins told their name and what they had done to Katniss. Occasionally a brief video clip of them with her would be shown.

"Where before 24 children would fight to the death. Now over 200 of the Capital's best would fight seven of the most skilled and heavily armed men the world has to offer," said Caesar. The camera's cut off of him. "Now can I go home?" He felt sick to his stomach.

"Yes," she said. Zombies surrounded him. "Earth was never your real home."

"Months ago. The power went out while we were designing the last arena," said Seneca. He spoke through the speakers addressing all the districts. "I went out personally to investigate and met someone. She gave me a chance to end the games and Snow's tyranny."

A green hand draped itself across his shoulders. "I chose this world because it couldn't help to have a few more people. Plus when the others were scouting their worlds they ruined them. We couldn't do much more harm here," said Lily.

Glimmer watched with equal fascination and horror as the seven men killed Peacekeeper after Peacekeeper. It took six hours and fifty men, but one of the Sins eventually died. A trackerjay nest was dropped on him and he set off a grenade that killed himself and the four Peacekeepers around him.

Glimmer looked to the house. A woman in a suit walked out followed by a young woman in a black cloak. The young woman carried a sword.

Someone slammed into her back before crashing into Rue. Glimmer bent over and steadied herself. She saw Rue on the ground trying to catch her breath. Glimmer looked over to see another boy fighting with Peeta.

"This is your fault this happened to her," said Gale. He held Peeta down and punched him. Peeta let him hit a few times. A black form stood beside them. The two teenage boys flew apart. The woman in black stood between them.

"Who here is from Districts one and two?" asked Maria Valdez. Three of them raised their hands. "Once we get you home you'll need to talk your people into moving to another district preferably here or 13."

"Thirteen doesn't exist," said Marvel.

"It's not the only thing that exists that you've lied to about," said Valdez.

"Why?" asked Cato.

"Because districts One and two are being seceded to Pestilence," said Valdez. "It's just one of the many improvements being brought to this world."

Epilogue Part 1:

Wrath, Greed and Envy stood in a small clearing. They had gathered all the extra weapons and ammo. The last thirty of the Peacekeepers held out in the Cornucopia. The forcefield surrounding the arena rippled. Wrath noticed a cloud of dust near the Cornucopia.

A few minutes later the three made it to the Cornucopia. The tall man in black stood among the Peacekeepers. They were all dead.

"Chalk," said Envy.

"I realized what she said. Sacrifices must be made for peace," said Wrath. The other two men looked at him. "We're the sacrifices."

He threw off his bodyarmor and dropped his weapons on the ground.

"These won't do any good against him," said Wrath. He hit his chest. "Come on." Chalk walked up to him as the other two men ran off. Chalk picked Wrath by the shoulders and tore.

"How did you find me?" asked Snow. Mr. Black escorted him through the woods.

"You never threaten another man's children," said Black. He pushed Snow forward.

"I see," said Snow.

"As a father I know something about sacrifices. I lost two of my children a few days ago. I should have known about my son he joined another group and changed his name to Wrath. My daughter found out a decision I made and she may not talk to me again," said Black.

"Now what are you going to do with me?" asked Snow.

"I'm going to reenact one of my favorite movie scenes," said Black.

"The bunker's ready Commander," said a soldier.

Black led Snow to a door sitting on the side of a hill. Black pushed Snow up to the door as several figures walked nearby. He recognized them as dead Capital residents.

He led the ex-leader down stairs until they reached a set of inter connected rooms. A soldier reached down and attached a chain to Snow's ankle.

"There's plenty of chain to reach the supply of food, the restroom is in reach and the generator is nearby in case you need to restart it," said Black. "Your guards outside will watch to see if anyone gets close, but you can out run them if you get outside to the gun near the door."

"How would I get out?" asked Snow. Black pulled an object off a shelf.

"Here's your key," said Black. He threw the hacksaw down.

Epilogue part 2:

Rue held Aiden's hand. The four year old waited for his grandmother to arrive. Ms. Everdeen returned from the Region 2 capital, the former District 13. She went with Prim so she could get training in her new career. In the five years since the four women had taken over Panem things have improved.

An advertisement came on. Cato stared out from the screen. The letters HG were behind him.

"Why did I join them Home Guard? Snow is still out there waiting for his chance to return to power and Pestilence's men still show up every once in a while. We still need protection. The Home Guard for my region, for Panem and for my family," he said in the advertisement. Everyone between 16 and 18 had to spend two years in the Home Guard, Panem's new security force. Gale had joined in and stayed in for a while before moving away. The district one and two careers stayed in for life.

Rue had been rejected due to her small size and the fact she was a tribute.

Ms. Everdeen looked over at Aiden and then at Rue, "How was he?"

"He was good," replied Rue.

"Have you seen his mother?" asked Ms. Everdeen.

"She came into town with Peeta once," said Rue.

Rachel Black bent down and looked at Aiden, "You've grown. Can I get a picture of you?" The little boy nodded his head.

They two women didn't talk what how Aiden was conceived or which of the Sins could be his father.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Rachel to Rue.

"Yes, I'll be back in a few days," said Rue.

Rachel Black was going to take her to meet the other tributes that escaped from the Capital.

"I have to call someone call, then I'll join you," said Rachel. Rue didn't know why she was joining them she wasn't a Tribute.

"Now that I think about it that's a disturbing question," said Marvel. He sat at the campsite with the six other Tributes who decided to come. "Who would have killed me? Honestly I'm afraid to find out. I know they've observed the Games in other realities, but I don't really want to know."

"Why is Ms. Valdez letting Haymitch run against her?" asked Cato to Rue.

"She told me that no politician should run unopposed," said Rue. They talked for almost an hour before Rachel showed up.

"Who's that woman that spends time with Katniss and Peeta?" asked Glimmer.

"Snow's granddaughter," said Rachel.

"Why doesn't she talk?" asked Marvel.

"We didn't show you that, but the Sins punished her worse because of her grandfather," said Rachel.

"He never should have told her," said Thresh.

"What?" asked Cato.

"Peeta should not have told her what we saw when we went out," said Thresh.

"Which was what?" asked Cato.

"Jessica let those people reach the supplies and then sent hundreds of those things after them. We tried to help them, but they were torn apart," said Thresh. "We were in the middle of them and she just let us watch."

"What I don't get is how this is going," said Cato. "Every district produces some of their food if they didn't before if they only made food they produce other things they imported."

"The Valdez development plan," said Rue.

"Which is one reason why they'll be no national elections," said Andrea. Famine walked into the campsite. "No one wants to run against her."

"Is that story she told true?" asked Glimmer.

"Yes, for the most part. She was kidnapped by a sorcerer forced to have his child, forced to raise his daughter as an assassin any only recently told her everything and escaped," said Andrea. "It's mostly true, but told her daughter me everything and she talked her daughter into helping free her and Maria took over the sorcerer's position, before we had to leave."

"Katniss said something to me the other day that I thought was weird," said Rue. Everyone looked at her. "She said he could have been mine."

"I'm not surprised that she would have told her. She's that kind of woman," said Andrea.

"What did she mean?" asked Rue.

"First you have to remember that Jessica is a psychotic bitch on a power trip," said Jessica. "The second thing is that a sacrifice had to be made in order for there to be peace."

"What was that?" asked Rue.

"One of us had to play the villain to unite the districts to make sure you all followed our rules," said Andrea. "Jessica volunteered. But we needed to make the rest of Panem would be opposed of her so they made a decision that one Tribute would be picked out for a visit with the Sins. Commander Black decided that the Tribute should be young and completely unprepared."

Rue tensed up.

"He suggested the youngest and smallest of the Tributes to garner the most hatred," said Andrea.

"That's evil," said Marvel.

"Compared to what you were going to do," said Andrea. They heard twigs snap and turned. Clove stepped out from behind a tree. They saw her blue eyes.

"She turned you into one of them," said Glimmer.

"Yes. Want to see something?" asked Clove.

She lead them to a bunker in the side of a mountain. After opening the door Clove led them to a mummified body sitting at a desk. A small video player sat in front of him.

"Commander Black was nice enough to leave him some entertainment," said Clove. "Katniss wasn't the only one Famine recorded."


End file.
